Super Nice
Super Nice was an improv House Team at The People's Improv Theater that performed as a part of Super Free Wednesday. Their first show was on July 18, 2012. Their final show was July 10, 2013. Final Cast *Gaby Dunn *Ariel Karlin *David Kimball-Stanley *Pete LePage *Adam Luke *Sean Reidy *Phil Wells Former Cast *Will Bozarth *Elizabeth Findlay *Natasha Rothwell History July 16, 2012 Team Green was announced as part of the new Super Free Wednesday lineup. Team Green's original cast was an amalgamation of three disbanded house teams: Barnstormer (Ariel Karlin, David Kimball-Stanley and Adam Luke), SEER/SUCKER (Sean Reidy and Natasha Rothwell) and The Whiskey Rebellion (Will Bozarth, Elizabeth Findlay and Pete LePage). On Jan 21, 2013 the ensemble committee added two Super Free Wednesday veterans to fill in the slots left by Will Bozarth and Natasha Rothwell. Gaby Dunn formerly of Birds and Phil Wells most recently of Stranger. July 14, 2013 the ensemble committee disbanded Super Nice. Gaby Dunn moved to L.A., Phil Wells was placed with Family Haircut while Ariel Karlin, David Kimball-Stanley, Pete LePage, Adam Luke and Sean Riedy created the new team Joan Wilder with 3 former members of Cash Only! Suggestions Here is an ongoing list of every suggestion Super Nice has received for their shows. *July 18, 2012 - Morpheus *July 25, 2012 - Jellyfish *Aug 1, 2012 - Collision *Aug 8, 2012 - Cranium *Aug 15, 2012 - Dentist *Aug 22, 2012 - Capri (Will Bozarth's last Super Nice show) *Aug 29, 2012 - Ron Paul *Sep 5, 2012 - Blitz *Sep 12, 2012 - Umbrella Corporation *Sep 19, 2012 - Fracture/Trees *Sep 26, 2012 - Virginity *Oct 3, 2012 - Research *Oct 10, 2012 - Crayola *Oct 17, 2012 - Yankees *Oct 24, 2012 - Trick or Treat *Oct 31, 2012 - No Super Nice show. Cancelled due to Hurricane Sandy. *Nov 7, 2012 - Tape Deck (with special guest Matt Donnelly) *Nov 14, 2012 - David Petraeus *Nov 21, 2012 -No Super Nice show. Holiday Mix 'em Up. *Nov 28, 2012 - True Blood *Dec 5, 2012 - Poker (with special guest Justin Akin) *Dec 12, 2012 - No Super Nice show. PIT 10th Anniversary Holiday Party. *Dec 19, 2012 - Bonnet (Natasha Rothwell's last Super Nice show) *Dec 26, 2012 - No Super Nice show. Holiday Mix 'em Up. *Jan 2, 2013 - Archimedes (with special guest Justin Akin) *Jan 9, 2013 - Checkers *Jan 16, 2013 - Accident (with special guest Ashley Ward) *Jan 23, 2013 - Special/Medical School (First Super Nice show for Gaby Dunn and Phil Wells) *Jan 30, 2013 - Chambermaid *Feb 6, 2013 - Euro Disney *Feb 13, 2013 - Drug Deal *Feb 20, 2013 - Circles *Feb 27, 2013 - School Bus *March 6, 2013 - Derby *March 13, 2013 - Frisbee *March 20, 2013 - Tunnel *March 27, 2013 - Protocol *April 3, 2013 - Puberty (Elizabeth Findlay's last Super Nice show) *April 10, 2013 - David Lynch *April 18, 2013 - Chess *April 24, 2013 - Umbrella *May 1, 2013 - Fraternity *May 8, 2013 - Fit For Youtube *May 13, 2013 - On The Level *May 15, 2013 - Homeless *May 22, 2013 - We Need to Talk *May 29, 2013 - Prom *June 5, 2013 - No Super Nice show. Mix- Em-Up *June 12, 2013 - Improdome *June 19, 2013 - Zombie Wedding *June 26, 2013 - Oscar Party *June 30, 2013 - Public Radio (DCM Show. Ariel, Kimbo and Sean were the only members who played.) *July 1, 2013 - A long text wherein a girl cancels a date/explains why she won't go out with a guy again. (Text Message from an Audience Member) *July 3, 2013 - "Honey, are you alright?" (Text Message from an Audience Member) *July 10, 2013 - "Mad Scientist" (Text Message from and Audience Member) Resources Category:Improv Groups Category:PIT House Teams Category:New York City